


attached, with no strings.

by bitesizedchen (sunnysidechen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mafia AU, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/bitesizedchen
Summary: mafia husbands who know nothing about love or relationships other than sex.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	attached, with no strings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess lmao 
> 
> created a new pseud to post my smol stories of ideas i rlly wanna write on but i'm unable to dedicate writing more than 1k words for it lol anyways enjoy ????
> 
> twt: sunnysidechen

Jongdae slams the table loudly, groaning and then shouting in agony, and while that would shock practically everyone else, Kyungsoo’s undeterred.

"You need anger management classes."

"Fuck off." Jongdae throws his phone against the wall, not watching it break into pieces and missing Kyungsoo’s, _'That's the 4th one this week.'_

"For  _ one _ damn day, I'd like not to hear any sarcastic remarks from you."

"Well, you married me, so not a chance for that. I fixed  _ your  _ problem already by the way. If you stopped to think for just two seconds, you would have seen the simple solution." Kyungsoo switched his phone off and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Jongdae gets a new phone from his own supply of new phones in his office, since he has that little habit of his, and sees that Kyungsoo did indeed fix his petty problem. He leaves the phone on his table and heads to their shared bedroom, where they have separate beds that they are forced to combine whenever they have guests, especially their parents when they come over. 

"No gratitude… as usual," Kyungsoo snarks as he sees his husband enter the room

"Thanks." Jongdae huffs as he heads to the bathroom. When he's done, he sees Kyungsoo reading a book, but he looks up in time and lock their eyes.

"What? You want me to offer you to put your dick down my throat as a way to say thank you?"

"Well… Since you offered…" Kyungsoo puts down his book and pulls the covers away as Jongdae looks at him in disbelief.

_ "I was fucking joking." _

"I'm not."

Jongdae moans around Kyungsoo’s cock as the younger man roughly deepthroats him, not giving him air to breathe by holding his head in place. 

“This is what you like, huh? Mouth full of my cock to please me after what I’ve done for you.”

They both like it like this. Rough. No strings attached. In their profession, they can’t have feelings. And it’s okay. They were raised to be this way and they like it. It makes having sex fun if feelings aren’t involved. No one gets hurt, mentally and physically.

They know each other’s bodies too well. They know what the other likes, what makes them tick, or what makes them scream in ecstasy.

Which is why, when Jongdae finally licks the vein under Kyungsoo’s cock when he knew the other already got his complete satisfaction with him, the latter cums with no warning. But of course, Jongdae already knew that, and swallowed it all, no drop left behind.

Depending on how much time they have left, they’d decide whether to continue or let the other one be, but since the day has already ended, Kyungsoo flips them over and immediately sits on Jongdae’s hard length, _again_ , with no warning whatsoever. And again, Jongdae knows him too well, since they’ve done this way too often as well. Kyungsoo’s tight hole welcomes Jongdae whole and they start to furiously grind against each other. No words were said, just a lot of grunting, moaning, before Jongdae fills Kyungsoo up full with his cum, and the younger comes onto their chests for the second time. 

Within 10 minutes, they’re both back in their own beds, all cleaned up, acting like the lavender scent that Kyungsoo had drowned the room in would mask up the smell of rushed sex and spillover cum on the sheets.


End file.
